We Were Incredible, Simply Incredible
by lovemyselfnotu
Summary: A few years after the death of her Mother, Elena Gilbert can't take it anymore and soon she is on the rooftop of a hotel ready to jump off when she is saved by Damon Salvatore. In that moment, she realizes she has something to live for.
1. Chapter 1 - The Fall

I could say I wasn't _feeling_ the party but that'd be an understatement.

Rushing waves of air attacked my hair as I carefully slipped off the tight heels my best friend, Caroline made me wear. It had been pinching my feet all day, and besides, I wasn't going to need it in this situation.

One thing I enjoyed about Virginia, was the wind, the lights and life. I shut my eyes as I inhaled the fresh air, the hotel Gahaldan was a personally perfect choice to hold the Winter Formal.

While I had been sipping something from the punch bowl, I watched my friends, their friends and just basically _everyone_, smiling and laughing. I had disappeared from the room and headed into the elevator, when I reached the top floor I made myself up to the roof, sneaking past security guards somehow.

I take slow steps toward the edge, swinging my legs over the ledge, only my hands clutching the metal railing. I suck in air through my teeth as cold wind slips through my toes, I shut my eyes-wondering how it would feel if I just..._let go_.

I released the railing from my death grip and I felt that rush, the flip-flop and vertigo that grips my stomach, my eyes snap open, I don't want to do this. But it's too late.

_I've already let go._

A hard tug and suddenly everything pauses. My eyes suddenly open, I'm wondering if I'm lying on the ground, brain splattered on the pavement when I realize I'm hanging, and haven't yet reached the ground. Looking up I realize a hand is holding my own.

Holding me up.

I am suddenly tugged up fully and I collapse on the rooftop.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The voice is frightened and furious, I cough as I raise my eyes to meet a pair of ice-cold blue ones, looking into my own. "Did you slip?"

The person standing is wearing a black tuxedo, a messy shine of black hair on his head, I can't really make out his face because it's such a pale contrast with the moon directly behind his head. He's a glittering white smudge against the dark night.

"Oh, you-you _didn't _slip, did you?" I can imagine cogs thrumming to life in this person's head, those wide blue eyes are still frightened and wide. "You jumped." The person says.

I'm still silent, I don't want to say anything.

I feel ashamed for some reason.

"Here." The voice is much deeper now, determined. I feel my arms being gripped as I am pulled to my feet, in the process I'm nearly pressed against my savior, which allows me to take in the smell of coconuts and hand soap. "Get back to the dance, call your friends and go home."

The edges of my vision are still blurry and right now all I can see are those stone-cold eyes.

I am shoved toward the exit of the roof, and almost involuntarily I reach out and open the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - Red Lipstick

**[At the Formal, a few minutes before]**

"Really? Katherine, you took me to the dance?" Damon Salvatore shifted uncomfortably the second they entered the hotel, Katherine had her arm looped through his and she was wearing a wide smile on her lips.

"Calm down." She bit her red lip. "You said I could take you anywhere."

"Yeah, anywhere_ but_ here."

She knocked him in the side with her curvy hips. "I'm your girlfriend, Damon." She whispered as they slowly approached the drink table.

"I know that." He spoke without moving his lips.

Truthfully, he was really uncomfortable in the tight tuxedo and he wasn't feeling the party. But for the sake of Katherine, he decided to stop complaining about it. "I need some air." He whispered to her, kissing the side of her head.

When he reached the stairs to the roof, he slipped out the old brown flask from his suit pocket, he had stolen it from his father's desk. Damon took a swig, and grabbed onto the handle of the door. He pushed it open.

_ What the–?_

There was a pair of woman's heels discarded on the roof. He stepped out into the dark night, above the city lights and laughter, there were two small hands grasping onto the railing.

The flask had already slipped from his hands as he rushed closer to the ledge, he reached out and grabbed one of the hands before it could fall away.

When he pulled the unfamiliar girl over, she fell onto the ground, the girl was wearing a sequined red dress, and a small white rose was pinned into her messy hair.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted questionably.

The brunette head of flowers rose to meet his eyes.

"Did you slip?" He asked, but seeing the lost, empty and void look in her deep dark eyes, he knew the answer. "Oh, you-you _didn't _slip, did you?" His eyes widened in realization.

"_You jumped."_ Damon sighed.

There were enough deaths in the world today, he was grateful to have needed air. "Here." He reached down, grabbing onto the silent girl's hand and pulling her up. "Get back to the dance, call your friends, and go _home_."

She wasn't speaking a word, just standing. Damon put his hand on her back and gently pushed her to the door, which she opened and disappeared into.

He released a shaky breath and stood there, watching the cold white air that escaped his mouth.

The shrill sound of the door made itself known, and Damon whirled to see Katherine.

"Damon, what are you doing up here?"

He shook his head, shrugging. "I said I needed some air."

"No, I mean, up here with _Elena Gilbert_." Her teeth were gritted.

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion, _was that her name?_ "Elena Gilbert?"

"I just passed her in the stairway." Katherine sighed, folding her arms. "You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I can take you home." She reached out.

Damon stood there, his thoughts churning.

"Damon?" She called out.

He slipped his hand into hers. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3 - Deep Panic

I avoided thinking about it, and honestly, I'm sort of grateful I didn't actually succeed in taking that leap. Thinking of my little sister Margo, and my aunt Vanessa, I would never want to leave them alone in this world.

I watched Margo hop over full rainy puddles, she looked up at me, her nose red and face pale from the weather. "Elena? Why did Mom leave us?" Margo asked in a small voice.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but I was stuck. I had no fake fairytale to tell her. "Margo, I…" Before I could tell her the truth, which I didn't know, a bus loudly whipped past us.

Margo jumped in response, the expression on her face was of someone who had just seen a ghost, and she looked up at me again. "I know she died five years ago, Elena. I just saw a picture of her, and I got really sad again." She whispered in a low voice.

I put my arms around her puffy red coat, "it's okay, Bunny." My voice was equally as small, and my vision blurred because my eyes were slowly filling with tears. "_She loved us_."

[-]

The majority of Sacred Heart High's students were high schoolers, but there was a small class for the 6th grade, and that's where I walked her every day of school.

_"__Elena!" _

I turned only to be nearly knocked over by a full on hug from my best friend Caroline, I coughed away white blonde hair from my mouth. "Care, what's going on?" I asked.

"Gosh, you look horrible," she said as she pulled away. "You completely ditched me at the Formal last week." She told me, a sort of best-friend sadness in her expression.

"Sorry." My voice was low and sympathetic. "I got sick."

"_Awh_, you poor thing!" She wrapped me into her warm hug again. "Seriously, don't get sick again. We need you."

"We?"

As soon as Caroline drew away, the small form of a girl stood beside her. Caroline pointed to her. "Elena, this is Bonnie Bennett, Bonnie this is Elena Gilbert."

Bonnie was a short dark-skinned girl who wore plaid clothes and a blue messenger bag, her eyes were huge and brown as they blinked up at Elena. "_Hi."_ She had a much lighter voice than Elena.

"Hello." I said, a small wave of my hand. "Anyways, we should get to English, Care." We headed down the hall, Bonnie following suit behind us.

[-]

All the students crowded the class room door to leave, Caroline and Bonnie both stood beside me as we slowly strolled down the hall.

"Oh." Said Caroline, realization in her voice. "There's a party at Vicki Donovan's tonight."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I really did not want to go. "I'll think about it, but right now I have to go get Margo."

"Margo?" Bonnie made a face, a cute scrunch of her nose. "Who's that?"

"My little sister." I headed away from the girls before turning back and waving. "Bye_ ladies_."

[-]

I made my way down the dark hall that curved towards Margo's classroom, and then I saw the teacher Mrs. Thatcher, she had her bag and coffee in hand.

"Mrs. Thatcher?" I called out to her, she stopped in front of me. "Where's Margo?"

"She left already." She had an expression of confusion on her face.

"You let her leave without me?!" I screamed loudly, panic in my tone as I swerved past Mrs. Thatcher and down the hall toward the school doors. I shoved them open. "MARGO!" I screamed again, my heart was beating rapidly.

That's when I saw her, she was still wearing her red coat, and she was standing right on the sidewalk, except there was someone with her. He was on one knee in front of her, but I could only see dark hair.

I ran forward. "Margo." I said in relief, the man that was with her got on his feet, he was wearing dark jeans and a black leather jacket. I almost didn't recognize him, but then I saw his eyes, helpful and as expressive as blue winter waves.

"_It's you_." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 - Behind Brown Eyes

"I found her wandering around, she looked so lost." Damon managed, wondering if it seemed a bit stalker-ish.

It was such a coincidence that the girl—Margo, had been someone in Elena Gilbert's circle, and since they looked alike—the small beady brown eyes and thin ruffles of brunette hair—he guessed they were related.

Elena looked like she had been caught off guard, her eyes were widened and her hand was on Margo's shoulder.

"Thanks." Her voice was low and uncertain.

Damon licked his lips, fishing for a way to explore this subject. "I—I'm not sure if you remember me but…we met last night, at the formal."

Her bushy eyebrows scrunched up in wrinkles of confusion. "Excuse me?" Elena's voice was much louder now, and she sounded offended. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Well, it's kind of hard to forget," Damon's frustration build-up was quicker than usual because somehow, he knew she remembered. "I mean you were hanging—" his eyes landed on Margo, she was just a young girl who probably shouldn't hear this. "We met, I'm_ sure_ of it."

He knew it wasn't something he had seen in an alcoholic haze but she continued to have that mask of surprise and not-knowing.

"Thanks for helping my sister, but I don't—I'm not sure—_I'm sorry_." Elena quickly grabbed hold onto Margo's hand and hurried off, down the street and finally, disappearing into the busy streets of Virginia.

"Really?"

He whirled at the sound of Katherine, who put her hand around his shoulders, of course it was a struggle since he was so much taller than her. "What?"

"Elena Gilbert_ again_? What is it with you?" She asked, suspicion and another weird look on her face.

"It's _nothing_, Katherine." He assured her before blowing out a breath full of air. "Absolutely nothing."

"So, are you taking me?" She asked, tilting her chin upwards.

His eyebrows rose and bunched the way Elena's had only a few chilling moments ago. "Taking you where?"

"To the Ball the Donovan's are having." She said.

"I thought that was a party…?"

"Well it's not." Katherine sighed. "So have a tux ready by tonight, okay? We were invited anyway."

Damon nodded slowly, he wasn't fond of balls and parties. "Fine." It was a struggle doing things he didn't want to do for other people, but maybe it was supposed to be.


	5. Chapter 5 - Arm Candy

Maybe it was wrong to pretend I didn't remember the guy, but it certainly worked. I pulled my arms in through the sleeves of the sequined beige dress, it looked like something I would wear to a funeral. It was awfully long and very, _very_ unattractive.

But I was wearing it anyway, and since this Ball was such a big deal for Caroline, I had decided that I would do it for her, even though it was an endeavor for myself.

I mopped my thick brown tresses up into a butterfly pin, I wore this to the Garden Soul dance last year with my ex-boyfriend Matt Donovan. He was a drunken thing, and he spent most of our relationship drinking, I guess that's why they sent him away to rehab. We didn't even get the chance to officially break up.

[-]

"I'm here, happy now?" I stepped fully into the large arch-doors of the Donovan home, watching Caroline flounce over in a bundle of white skirts. She looked like an underwater angel with the wet-looking curls in her head.

Caroline pursed her lips, a proud expression on her face. "Happy _forever_." She smiled a bit.

I brushed a fallen curl from my eyes and let my eyes run over the amazingness of the house, it was like a museum. "This place is…amazing." I whispered to her.

"Well, you look more amazing, and why have I never seen this dress before?" Caroline scanned over the long sandy-colored gown I was wearing. "And the sequined sleeves…this is so beautiful."

My eyebrows curved, I for sure thought she'd hate it. "Thanks…" I said slowly.

My eyes went to the case of jewelry that were locked in a glass case, I wondered if they were for sale.

"Oh, there goes Vicky Donovan…and—" I heard Caroline say, and was confused as to why she broke off.

"And who?"

"_Major hottie_, that's who." Caroline looked like a dripping fountain, her bottom lip hanging like heavy wet jeans.

"Oh yeah?" I turned instantly, to decide whether this hottie was an actual, well hottie. But seeing who he was, the wide, curvy smile disappeared from my lips. "_Oh crap_." The words fell from my lips.

This was him, the guy who saved me last week at the Winter Formal. The event I had pretended to have no memory of.

"I know right?" Caroline bit her lip.

He was wearing a neat black tux, dark hair groomed back on his head like slick sauce. Katherine Princeton was on his arm, her skinny gloved hand looped through his, but his enchanting dark blue eyes weren't on her, they were on me.

The couple was headed toward us.


	6. Chapter 6 - Tight Mouth

I felt Caroline's excited energy through the itchy sleeves of my gown as they stopped just in front of the two of us. I could see a scowl on Katherine's face, but Damon didn't seem to be in a bad mood.

"I'm Damon…Salvatore." Said him, reaching his hand out for a shake, but I was confused because he was speaking as if he hadn't met me before.

I slipped my hand into his, shaking with the quick motion of our hands. "Nice to meet you, Damon." I didn't mean to sound so throaty.

Caroline giggled loudly. "Caroline Forbes," she shook Katherine's hand. "And this is Elena, my best friend."

"Hello Elena…" Katherine's voice had a velvety edge to it. "This might be the third time we've seen each other, right? Except this time we're actually speaking and not trying to steal each other's boyfriends—"

She broke off when she saw the wide-eyed expression on Damon's face. "It's nice to meet you, Elena." She said instead. "I'm going to get a drink." She slid away from Damon, making her way toward the drink bar.

The upbeat music faded into a slow melodic song, and the dancer's energy shifted to another sort of hype.

Damon's eyes were incredibly intoxicating as his tongue swiped over his top lip, I watched him silently. "Elena? Would you like to dance?" He asked, his bushy eyebrows rising.

"No thank—" I began, but Caroline's thick thigh smacked against mine painfully, her face still remained tight and happy. "_I would love to_." I blurted, only for his hand to slid into my palm and pull me toward the dance floor.

I couldn't dance, didn't know how. But I wasn't going to look pathetic, I had my hands gently relaxed on his shoulders and we swayed in a rhythmic motion.

"How are you doing?" He asked, his voice different than it had been before, he sounded more relaxed.

I was confused at the question. "I'm fine." I said, my eyes on those hands of his that were resting against my waist.

"No suicidal thoughts? How about the roof, any urge to climb up onto the ledge and throw yourself _off?"_ His expression was firm and the words coming from his mouth made my feet stick to the ground, I stopped dancing, my hands sliding off his shoulders.

"Wh-what?" My eyes darted up to his angelic appearance. All the music was clogged away and all I could hear was the panic in my voice.

Damon shifted to the side, crossing his arms. "I'm not stupid, _Elena,_ I know it was you."

I stepped back, shaking my head. "That was…I was—it's not _what you think_."

"What part of _'I'm not stupid"_ do you not get? It—" Damon began.

"_Damon_." The stern, angry voice of Katherine interrupted him in the middle of his sentence. She was standing in the middle of our separated hands.

"Not now, Katherine—" His eyes went from me to her.

_ "__Your father's here, Damon." _

Damon's whole demeanor changed, his eyes finally looked at Katherine. "What?" I thought he sounded just like I had.

"He's outside… it's not good." Katherine reached over and grabbed his wrist, I was surprised he didn't stop her. Damon was dragged away, a lost piercing gaze disappearing in the crowd.


End file.
